


First Valentine with My Beloved Fiancée

by Blackhawks8



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhawks8/pseuds/Blackhawks8
Summary: Palutena and Lucina are engaged and are going to celebrate this upcoming Valentine's Day together for the first time. Lucina seeks help from Robin in finding a perfect gift for Palutena while the goddess seeks help from Pit in finding the perfect gift for the swordswoman.Meanwhile, Robin and Dark Pit spend Valentine's Day together.





	First Valentine with My Beloved Fiancée

**Author's Note:**

> I"M LATE TO WRITING THIS FOR VALENTINE'S DAY. Yes, it's the day after, just missed the mark, but here's a special Valentine fic for Palutena and Lucina. This takes place some time after the events in A Goddess and A Swordswoman. Enjoy!

It is that time of the week in the world of Smash. Valentine’s Day is coming up for the competitors. As the day approaches, the Smashers, especially some, were planning on getting gifts for their beloved ones. Others were going to get gifts for friends and family in the mansion. It does include the ones from their respective homes. It is a great time to express love and care for others. This also applies to a certain Ylissean princess who recently proposed to her fiancée, the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Lucina wanted to find another perfect gift for her goddess. It was going to be difficult to match up the anniversary gift she got for Palutena. Even if the present was not as rare and unique as the ring, Lucina only wanted to express how much she loves Palutena.  
It was 2 days before Valentine’s Day. The blue-haired swordswoman had returned from her training for the day. Once she cleaned herself up, the future princess made her way to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. Lucina then walked towards the lounge to spend some time alone before her best friend arrived.  
“Hello, Robin,” she greeted the tactician.  
“Hey, Lucy,” the white-haired woman smiled before sitting across from her with a bowl of noodles. “I thought I hang around since you were by yourself.”  
“That’s very kind of you,” Lucina smiled before taking a bite of her food.  
“You know everyone is getting hyped up for Valentine’s Day,” Robin stated the obvious to initiate the conversation.  
“Yes,” she acknowledged while unknowingly grinned at the thought of her lover. “Many have been preparing for gifts like Mario and Peach, Samus and Zelda. Then again, others are sending gifts to their friends and family. It’s a wonderful day to express such love to those we formed a bond with.”  
“Absolutely,” the Plegian responded with a doubt. “I could tell you’re excited.”  
“It’s hard to not think about imagining the reaction that Palutena will have for my gift.”  
“She’ll love it no matter what,” Robin could not help but smile brightly at her best friend. She always adored how Lucina talked about the goddess in such a romantic manner. The tactician found it adorable. “By the way, what did you get her?”  
“I… actually do not know,” the future princess sadly admitted as her expression changed.  
“Oh,” her friend was a bit surprised to hear that Lucina struggled to find a gift for Palutena. “Well, if you want, I can tell you my gift for Angel.”  
“Maybe that’ll aid me in searching for a gift.”  
“Of course! Well, I got him a book. The book is a basic beginner guide to learning spells as a tactician.”  
“Is Dark Pit considering being a tactician?”  
“Well, not really,” Robin had to pause for a moment in order to carefully explain her gift. “He wants to learn more about being a tactician, so Angel is curious to learn spells.”  
“Does he get anything out of that?”  
“For battle? I’m not too certain since he might hurt himself. Angel likes to experiment with things from other universes, so why not ask his lady here?”  
“It’s a very thoughtful gift, Robin,” Lucina said which Robin acknowledged. “But it still hasn’t helped me in finding a gift for Palutena.”  
“Hmm, I see,” Robin closed her closes and nodded. After a brief stint, she ate her noodles while thinking over her best friend’s situation. It took some time before she spoke up. “Well, I do have an idea.”  
“What is it?” Lucina asked before taking another bite of her sandwich.  
“Have you ever thought of making a gift for her?”  
“Creating a gift… for her?” The Ylissean princess rhetorically asked since she never thought of doing that before. “She did make my mask on our anniversary. I suppose that can work.”  
“Yeah, it is!” Robin cheered. “I’m not sure what kind you’ll make, but I’m sure it’ll be-“  
“A necklace.”  
“Huh?”  
“I want to get a custom necklace for Palutena. I think that’ll be a great gift, wouldn’t you say, Robin?”  
“Lucy,” Robin spoke softly before speaking up louder. “That’s an amazing idea! She can finally not wear that heavy golden necklace she wears all the time. Honestly, I can never understand how she could fight with that.”  
“She’s a lot stronger than you think, Robin,” Lucina answered before finishing her food. “Do you think she’ll love the necklace?”  
“I wouldn’t even doubt it!” The tactician immediately replied. “Palutena would love it a lot since you put thought into your gift. Besides, it’s more about the thought behind the gifts rather than the gifts itself.”  
“You’re right,” the blue-haired swordswoman was delighted to hear that her idea for a gift was perfect. “Thank you, Robin, for helping me out. I honestly cannot express how much you’ve been there for me.”  
“I’ll always be there for you, Lucy,” Robin slightly blushed at her friend’s words. “You’re my best friend, and I’ll always know you’re doing the right thing, especially with Palutena.”  
“If you’ll excuse me, I have to head to the city to initiate this plan.”  
“Go ahead,” Robin was fine with it and saw her friend exit the mansion. “It’s so cute to see Lucy get all worked up just to get a sweet gift for Palutena. Besides, when are they going to get married? I really want to see that happen.”  
Meanwhile, at the garden behind the mansion, two angels and a goddess were sitting on the fountain to talk about Palutena’s dilemma. Pit and Dark Pit could tell that their goddess was a bit stressed out on it.  
“Lady Palutena,” the white angel said to calm down his goddess. “There shouldn’t be any worries about getting a gift for Lucina.”  
“I understand that, Pit,” she acknowledged but was worried that she would not get something great for her fiancée. “It’s just I don’t know what to get for Lucina. I don’t want to disappoint her if I failed to bring her a gift on Valentine’s Day.”  
“Well, I at least can say I can see where you’re getting at,” the black angel said since he and Robin had gotten each other gifts. “You don’t have to get Lucina anything, but if you do then I won’t object to it.”  
“Pittoo is right,” Pit kept his optimism. “A gift shouldn’t be about how expensive or fancy it looks; it should be about the thought behind it. Lucina will love any gift you get for her because you think about her. That alone is enough for her to be happy regardless of how the gift looks.”  
Palutena had to think about Pit’s words and take them in for a moment. While her worries were understandable, the white angel reminded her that gifts are meant to express how much you love someone. It symbolizes the bond and affection that she and Lucina have for each other. Once she realized the meaning behind Pit’s words, she lifted a smile on her face, which both angels were joyous to see.  
“I see a smile,” Pit teased.  
“Thank you two for reminding me about the meaning of Valentine’s Day,” the green-haired goddess graciously spoke. “I know that Lucina will love my present because it’s the thought that counts.”  
“That’s the spirit of the Goddess of Light I know!” Pit cheered before kneeling in front of her. “I understand that you’re worried about your relationship with her, but knowing Lady Lucina, she loves you very dearly. I don’t think she’ll ever leave you not after all the times she talked about you.”  
“Pit!” Palutena embraced her white angel while expressing tears of joy. “I’m very happy that you’re very supportive of my relationship with Lucina. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“It’s alright, Lady Palutena,” Pit embraced her back, feeling the warmth from the goddess who raised him his entire life. He gave a bright smile while holding back a shed of tear from Palutena’s emotions. “I want what’s best for you. Lucina is the only woman who has ever made you truly happy. She means everything to you. I cannot wait for us to be a family. I can finally have…”  
Palutena released her hug and saw Pit shedding tears because he was going to have another parental figure, meaning that he’ll finally have a full family in his life again. She wiped the tears with her thumbs before placing her forehead onto his.  
“Don’t cry, Pit,” she softly spoke.  
“It’s hard when I’m excited to have a family with you and Lady Lucina as my parents.”  
Palutena giggled before placing a kiss on his forehead. “I think I know what I’m going to get for Lucina.”  
“You do? That fast?” Pit was amazed to hear that his goddess managed to figure out a solution that quickly when she was struggling just moments ago.  
“Yes, Pit, I’m quite the fast problem solver, you know,” she humorously said before sitting back on the fountain.  
“What are you going to get her?”  
“I’m going to get her…”  
Valentine’s Day has arrived. Many competitors were prepared to exchange gifts to each other whether they were friends or lovers. Several had sent gifts to their respective homes just to acknowledge the appreciation and care for their beloved ones back home. The day went on normally as expected. Matches were held as scheduled. Luckily, the day after was no competition for anybody so the couples who celebrate can enjoy themselves without worry.  
Robin and Dark Pit first had to take care of their scheduled matches around the late morning and afternoon. Once they completed their fights, the rest of the day was ready to be spent together. After cleaning themselves and dressing up, the two made their way to the city. The first thing they did was heading to a café to dine and play board games. Dark Pit and Robin played a variety of games ranging from card games to strategy based games. After spending hours in the café, the tactician had more wins against her boyfriend. She found it amusing to see her angel get very competitive against her. He was close to winning several strategy games but fell short.  
After they finished their time at the café, the tactician and the black angel noticed that the sun had set. It was the perfect time for them to spend the remaining portion of the night together alone. They traveled west of the city where a large hill overlooking the city lights had existed. The two sat at the edge of the hill while gazing at the beautiful lights of the massive city. Robin placed her head on Dark Pit’s right shoulder. The black angel had his right arm over the tactician’s shoulders. For a moment, the two did not speak a single word to each other as they merely watched the city like it was a sight to see. Time had passed until it was time for the couple to celebrate Valentine’s Day with their gifts.  
“Isn’t gorgeous?” Robin finally broke the silence.  
“I’ll admit it’s pretty nice to see the city lights in the dark,” Dark Pit smiled before resting his head on his lady’s head. “I’m glad I get to see this with you.”  
“Aw,” she chuckled. “You sound a little silly just now.”  
“I may be a dark angel, but whenever I’m with you, I feel like I’m actually someone, just not a darker version of Pit.”  
“You were always unique to me, Angel,” Robin sat up and turned to face him. “Whenever someone you care about is in despair, you find your way to lift them back up. That’s why I always liked talking to you. You show this other side of yours that not many people see. I see a caring, cool angel who doesn’t back down for the people he cares for.”  
“Rgh,” he looked away to hide his blush from the tactician. “You really like to embarrass me, don’t you?”  
“Just a little,” she smirked to tease him. “Anyways, I think it’s time I give you your present.”  
“I wonder what you got for me.”  
Robin took a wrapped gift from within her Plegian robe and handed it to him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel!”  
Dark Pit was curious to know what his girlfriend got for him. He did not hesitate to unwrapping the present. What he saw appeared to be an ancient looking book that had spells and guides written inside. His eyes widened because he was not expecting to receive this sort of gift.  
“A book huh?” He tried to play it off cool. “I can spare some time to read even though I have a hard time doing so.”  
“Well, you did say you wanted to learn more about tomes that a tactician has,” Robin explained, knowing that they both were playing around. “I got you this because I used to read this when I started out. I can definitely give you pointers on the book.”  
“Robin,” he said while giving a smile. “I love this. Thank you.”  
“Of course, Angel,” Robin could not help but grin by her angel’s genuine smile. “Now that I gave you your present, let’s see what you got me.”  
“Ah yes,” his gift was much smaller. The thin rectangular box was small enough for Dark Pit to keep in his pocket without any problems. He handed the box to the tactician. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Robin. I hope you like it.”  
“Hmm, I wonder what this is,” Robin slowly opened the container, intrigued to know what was inside. She then gasped by the object she had seen. It was a necklace with the object shaped like a tome. There was an engraving on the front that said ‘Dark Pit x Robin.’ The tactician opened her mouth but no sound was heard from her. She had water on her eyes, trying hard to not cry. “Angel… this is beautiful. How did you-“  
“Open it.”  
“What?” She stopped herself and opened the tome. Inside there was a picture of her and Dark Pit together at the garden. The picture had them sitting together while they held hands together and smiling. Robin could not help but have tears running down her face. “This is amazing. I love this so much! Angel, you really went all out for this.”  
Dark Pit said nothing. He placed two fingers under Robin’s chin and planted his lips onto hers. The tactician blushed for a moment before kissing him back. It was a tender yet sweet moment for the two as the city lights shone on them. Soon they broke the kiss and stared at each other. Both giggled at what just happened as this was the first time they celebrated this holiday as a couple.  
“I did this because it was to show much I love you, Robin. A smart yet funny woman deserves the gift she earns.”  
“A nice thing to hear from my boyfriend,” Robin smiled before wearing the necklace. “How do I look?”  
“I’d say you look like a grandmaster.”  
“You say the funniest of things, Angel,” she lightly punched his left shoulder. “I love you, Angel.”  
“I love you, too, Robin.”  
Meanwhile, Palutena and Lucina spent their Valentine’s Day differently. After finishing their matches around mid-afternoon, they went to the tree where Lucina proposed to Palutena. First, they decorated the tree with blue and green lights to represent their color. Second, the goddess and the swordswoman went to the kitchen to cook a nice feast just for them. They baked chicken, cooked rice, and washed vegetables. It took a good portion of their time to prepare for dinner. Once they were near complete, Lucina went to her room to grab a blanket, two glasses, and champagne. She managed to carry those things and set them up all by herself. She then returned to the kitchen to assist the goddess for anything else. Luckily for her, Palutena had finished the final touches for their meal. They then carried the food to the back of the mansion and were ready to dine in to begin their Valentine’s Day together.  
Time had passed after they began eating their dinner. Palutena and Lucina mostly talked about the upcoming new installment of the tournament. There were rumors that many veterans who were not invited to the fourth edition may return for this particular edition. In addition, the goddess heard that information from Zelda who got it from Peach that Master Hand had invited newcomers for the fifth edition of the Smash series. Both women talked about who was going to be in it. It was merely speculation, but they were not certain who would actually be selected to compete.  
“The sun is setting, Lucina,” Palutena said as she gazed at the sun.  
“Don’t stare at it,” the Ylissean tried to get the goddess’ eyes on her. “Being blind isn’t something you want.”  
“I know,” she chuckled at the fact that her fiancée was so worried about her staring at the sun. “I just want to see the beautiful sunset.”  
“Well, it does indeed look beautiful,” Lucina admitted before finishing her plate of food.  
“We have to finish up before the sun disappears!” Palutena pretended to be dramatic about the situation as she picked up the champagne bottle and poured hers and Lucina’s glass. “Let’s raise a glass for this day to celebrate the love that you and I share.”  
“Indeed we shall,” both women raised their glasses and clinked them together before taking a sip. “The sun is still setting, Palutena.”  
“Ah, yes,” she acknowledged before deciding to finish the glass in one go. “I think it’s time we go straight into the gifts.”  
“It seems appropriate.”  
The Goddess of Light suddenly became nervous as her heart was beating faster than normal. She was afraid that her gift was not going to be good enough for Lucina. While the talk with Pit helped out, Palutena could not shake the feeling that she would not meet her expectations for this special day.  
This time, Lucina went first with the gift exchange.  
“Palutena,” the future princess handed her fiancée a cubical container from the bag she carried. Lucina was also nervous because she felt that she may not reach the expectations of a valuable gift to a goddess. Her proposal was her highest point of gift giving; she may not reach that point again. That was her mindset. “Here’s something I got for you. I hope you like it. Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“It’s not another ring, isn’t it?” The green-haired goddess tried to play it off by being humorous to ease up her stress. She slowly opened the case, wondering what her beloved swordswoman could possibly get her. A gasp was heard from the goddess. A medium-sized jewel shaped like a star. What really got her attention was the color. It was an emerald-colored charm that matched her eyes and hair. She had water running down her face. “L-Lucina… this is beautiful. Where… did you-“  
“I had gone back home and found this particular jewel,” she explained. “It took some time for a friend of mine to aid me in crafting the ornament.”  
“You made this for me?”  
“It’s because you are the Goddess of Light, a woman that shines brighter than a star. You are the only star that will always catch my eyes.”  
Palutena immediately hugged her fiancée as tightly as she could. Lucina was a bit surprised that her goddess embraced her that sudden. “I love it. It’s perfect.”  
“Let me help you wear it,” Lucina actually was in front of Palutena when she was trying to get the necklace around the goddess’ neck. The size was seamless as it did not interfere with the other accessories that were also on her person. “You are very gorgeous, Palutena.”  
“My gift is nothing compared to yours.”  
“That’s not true. I haven’t seen it yet. I would like to see it please.”  
“Alright, but I just hope you won’t be disappointed,” Palutena picked up a small thin cubical container from her bag and handed it to her lover. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lucina.”  
The Ylissean princess slowly unveiled the case, curious to know what kind of present she was receiving. When she opened it, Lucina’s eyes were widened by what she had seen. It was a decently-sized object but not too small for people to miss. It was shaped like a butterfly much similar to the mask she once wore. She smiled because it was precious to her.  
“Palutena, it’s amazing,” she said while holding back the tears of joy. “The detail and symbol of this butterfly remind me of who I am. I did go back in time to save Ylisse from tragedy.”  
“You did it out of love and care for your family and friends,” the goddess took the pin and placed it on the cover surrounding her neck. “Lucina…”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re perfect,” she placed her forehead onto the swordswoman’s forehead. Lucina blushed slightly as her face was very close to her fiancée’s. Palutena then placed her hands on Lucina’s shoulders, which the Ylissean proceeded to place her hands on the goddess’ waist.  
“I’m not perfect,” she disagreed, trying to look away from her lover’s green eyes.  
“I don’t mean as your personality,” Palutena then placed her right hand on her beloved’s left cheek. “When I mean you’re perfect, I meant that you are my soulmate. The one who I love dearly. It’s quite strange.”  
“What do you mean strange?” The blue-haired woman was a bit confused by the goddess’ last statement.  
“Of all I could have had been in relationships within this world and my world, my heart belongs to a mortal, a woman who has made the Goddess of Light found love for the first time.”  
“Palutena,” Lucina wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by her fiancée.  
“Lucina, you are perfect. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me because I love you with everything this goddess has in her heart,” she then leaned her head closer to Lucina’s to where their lips were just inches away from touching. “The sunset is perfect where it’s at.”  
“You were waiting for this moment,” the Ylissean smiled and chuckled at the pure thought. “The future is not written for us. Whatever it may hold, I will always cherish every moment spent with you, Palutena, my beloved fiancée.”  
“I love you, Lucina.”  
“I love you, too, Palutena.”  
Just like that, the goddess and the swordswoman shared a heartwarming kiss under the blue and green lights with the glow of the night sky.


End file.
